Sending You a Little Christmas
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic #19 - Sam is undercover and wants Andy to know he is still there for her.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue or Sending You a Little Christmas by Jim Brickman

A.N. To everyone who posted while working on NaNoWriMo - you guys are awesome! I don't know how you did it...

I have a few things that I'm working on which will hopefully be posted soon, now that NaNoWriMo is over.

This one is kinda to get into the holiday spirit - thanks to svugirl for the song idea and to unightfog for posting it as part of day one in the McSwarek Advent Calendar.

Since I jump from one POV to another, I used page breaks as a separation - hope its not confusing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam's POV:<p>

He hated being undercover but he quickly learned that when Elaine Peck gave an order it was followed whether you were on the undercover list or not. Still, he couldn't believe he had to miss Christmas with Andy for an undercover that was seemingly pointless. His persona would have been able to disappear for a few days without a comment but Peck gave specific orders that he could not see Andy. Truthfully, he didn't want to put her in danger again as he had done as J.D. She had voiced the idea of seeing him undercover and he shot her down, as much as it pained him to do so.

_A photograph, a blanket_

_Some mistletoe, confetti snow_

_An angel to put on a tree._

_Santa Claus in crayon,_

_To make you smile today;_

_While you're so far away._

He checked his watch. She would be making her way to St. Catharines now. When he found out about the undercover, he secured leave for her and gave Sarah a little something to give to Andy.

A few hours later, he sat on his bed. She would have gotten to Sarah's place by now. He had left her a photograph of the two of them along with a blanket embroidered with both of their names in the corner and the year. Even if he couldn't be there in person, he would be there in spirit.

Sarah would take care of the mistletoe, the confetti snow, and the angel to put on the tree. He hoped that these would make Andy smile while they were so far away from each other.

_So I'm sending you a little Christmas,_

_Wrapped up with love._

_A little peace, a little light,_

_To remind you of_

_How I'm waiting for you, praying for you_

_I wanted you to see._

_So I'm sending you a little Christmas,_

_Till you come home to me._

Sam hoped that she would realize that everything was wrapped with his love for her. Knowing that she would get these presents would give him a little peace of mind. It would also remind her that he was waiting for her; waiting until the day he could go home to her.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV:<p>

She got to Sarah's house and found all of the presents Sam had left for her. She smiled at the sight and then tears filled her eyes. She pushed them away and plastered the smile on her face as she went to join Sarah in the kitchen.

_Some gingerbread, a candy cane_

_A stocking I made with your name._

_I filled it with your favorite things._

_A way to say I love you,_

_Like kisses in the air_

_Hoping you'll feel me there._

Even though Sam wasn't there, they still made a stocking for him. They filled it with his favorite things, both women silently wishing that he could be there with them. It was a way for them to say that they loved him without him being there.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV:<p>

His undercover assignment was to get the information and get out. Peck didn't want him anywhere near the scene during the actual arrest. Shockingly, it was Christmas night when he finally got the information he needed. He took a cab and three buses in case someone was following him but eventually made it to headquarters. He handed over the information and then took a cab home.

Once home, he sent a quick text and then jumped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV:<p>

She was about to drift off when her phone buzzed. She had left in on vibrate just in case something happened that would cause Frank to need her to come back to Toronto.

She read the new text and jumped out of bed, throwing on her clothes. She jotted a quick note to Sarah and as she was stepping out of the house grabbed one of the stockings hanging from the mantle.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV:<p>

He heard the truck rumble up the quiet street and threw the door open. Andy jumped out of the cab and ran into his arms.

_Home, into these arms of mine._

_Home where you belong_

They were both home and everything was right.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
